


Secret Santa

by whoskeepingmehere



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, propunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoskeepingmehere/pseuds/whoskeepingmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ProPunk high school AU in which Rachel and Sarah are each others Secret Santas & Rachel is a loser who cares a lot about Sarah liking her gifts and liking Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is both my first fic on AO3 and my first Orphan Black fic so I hope it's okay. Feedback is always welcomed and reviews feed the muse. Thanks for reading!

"Late." Sarah's Biology teacher, Mr. Leekie, called from the front of the class as Sarah sighed at her failed attempt at sneaking in the back door. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She muttered, making the loudest squeaking noises her shoes possibly could to further annoy her teacher.

Sarah plopped down unceremoniously into a seat next to her best friend Art and gave Leekie a smug smile. He shook his head and continued on with his lecture which Sarah never paid much mind to anyway. She much preferred to listen to her headphones or take a nap. She was about to drift off when she received a kick in the leg from Art. After giving him a nasty look she looked in the direction he was pointing- Mr. Leekie. She figured this meant the old man was saying something of "importance" and started listening to him. 

"So since there's only a week and a half left before Winter Break," Leekie mentioned, earning a few claps and cheers from the students, "and you all are a relatively small class, I figured it may be fun to do something for the upcoming holidays." The teacher paused waiting for some form of excitement from his students but only received blank, uninterested stares. "Right, well I was thinking a gift exchange may be fun." 

"You mean like a Secret Santa? Aren't we a little old for that?" A girl in the back of the class asked. A few students started to giggle at her bluntness.

"Yes like a Secret Santa and there's no age to fun holiday games!" 

After the students learned they'd all be receiving small gifts throughout the week from one of their peers they seemed more interested and most agreed to participate.

"Well it seems like we have an odd number of participants. Would someone like to volunteer?"

Sarah sank lower in her seat desperately wishing she hadn't upset Leekie earlier that morning but his eyes narrowed in on her nonetheless. 

"Sarah. You will be our last participant." He declared triumphantly.

"I didn't even raise my bloody hand!" The punk yelled. 

"You can participate in the gift exchange or I will write you up and I doubt you want that. Now come up and pick a name."

Sarah groaned realizing she had no choice but to participate and shuffled her way to the front of the class to pick a name. She stuck her hand in the jar and ruffled the papers around before picking one out. After she had picked, other kids started going and choosing names. She waited till she was all the way back to her desk to open her paper. 

Dark ink bled through the paper and Sarah could see the faint shadow of elegant cursive peeking through it There was only one person in her class who wrote in cursive and Sarah dreaded opening up the paper. She knew whose name would be on the slip when she opened it fully and muttered an "aw bloody hell" upon unfolding it. 

Rachel Duncan


End file.
